Accelerometers function by detecting a displacement of a proof mass under inertial forces. In one example, an accelerometer may detect the displacement of a proof mass by the change in frequency of a double-ended tuning fork (DETF) connected between the proof mass and a support base. In this example, the tines of the DETF may be composed of a piezoelectric or a silicon material. The DETF is a resonator, which is specifically designed to change frequency proportional to the load applied by the proof mass under acceleration. The DETF resonance is sustained through a plurality of electrodes connecting the DETF to an oscillator, which provides energy to the DETF satisfying the Barkhausen stability criterion.